It is known in the art to provide a hydrodynamic torque converter for an automotive transmission with fluid coupling members, including an impeller (pump) and a turbine, which together with a stator include blades defining circulation passages that transmit power from the impeller to the turbine for driving a vehicle. The passages are configured in a known manner so that engine torque delivered to the impeller is increased in the turbine when operating at lower speeds. The stator is mounted on a one-way clutch so that the stator may rotate with the fluid flow as torque multiplication is reduced and the turbine speed increases to approach the rotational speed of the impeller.
Conventionally, the coupling members have been formed as castings or fabricated sheet metal members. A traditional sheet metal turbine assembly includes an inner shell, an outer shell and a plurality of stamped blades. During fabrication, the inner and outer shells are stamped and slotted. The blades are formed by multi-station stamping and stacked for assembly. An automatic blade setter inserts the blades serially into the outer shell. The inner shell is then assembled to the blades and the blade tabs are rolled down against the shell. Finally, the assembly is brazed to fill in gaps between the shells and the blades. However, the brazing process does not necessarily fill the gaps between the shells and the blades with 100 percent effectiveness, which may adversely affect performance.